A superconducting magnetism measuring apparatus has been known which has an array of superconducting magnetic sensors, where rows of the superconducting magnetic sensors extending along the y direction are dislocated from each other along the x direction, mounted on the inner surface of one side at the distal end of a sensor cylinder (for example, see Patent Citation 1).
The conventional superconducting magnetism measuring apparatus is operated for holding one side at the distal end of the sensor cylinder in direct contact with a living subject to be measured and measuring the biomagnetism in the living subject with the magnetic sensors installed in the sensor cylinder while the sensor cylinder being repeatedly moved in relation to the living subject.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-337862.